gleethenewdecadefandomcom-20200213-history
This Means War
This Means War is overall the second episode of WelcomeToTheDarkside 's series, Glee: The New Decade. This Means War was released on June 28, 2012. Plot The bullying at the school has reached an all time high. Lyssa and Michael take up arms against them. The New Directions get new recuits. Episode Reader discretion is advised. '' This episode deals with situations that may be offensive to some readers. This episode contains content that has may include but is not limited to violence, sexuality, alcohol, and language and dialog of an adult nature, all involving teens. '''So here is what you missed on Glee: The New Decade Mr. Shue ' '''has recruited 6 new singers for his new New Directions. There is Arya, whose twin brother is out to make a “cool” glee club. Then there is Michael, the resident rapper who doesn’t let anyone bully him anymore. Next is Bailey, the male epitome of Rachel Berry’s divaness. Next is Bailey’s best friend Charity, who fuller figured and all knows what she wants and doesn’t allow her weight to stop her from getting what she wants. Followed by Bailey’s rival slash friend Lyssa, this indie girl seems to find herself attracted to Charity, who Lyssa thinks is straight and is now stuck having to do a stage kissing assignment with. Lastly there is Chase, the stud that Arya and Bailey is mooning over. The first unexpected obstacle that the New Directions is their new rivals. I guess '''THIS MEANS WAR! ------------------------------------------------------------ Arya, Bailey, Charity and Michael sat at a table in the schools courtyard. “I can’t believe that Robb is trying to make a “cool” glee club,” Arya says aloud. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, Arya,” Bailey says trying to comfort the girl. Charity was about to say something when a noise that draws all their attention. They look in the direction of the noise. They look over and see Robb and Burton Hawkings terrorizing a kid. “Geez. He is starting to turn into a bully,” Arya says into her hands. “That’s it,” Michael says as he gets up from the table. Michael didn’t see Lyssa was one step ahead of him. She was already over where Robb and Burton were. “Can’t you guys get another hobby besides dumping good slushies down peoples pants?” Lyssa says. The kid to advantage of Lyssa distracting Robb and Burton. Michael stands beside Lyssa with arms crossed. “No Lyssa apparently they can’t,” answers Michael. Lyssa looks over shoulder at Michael. “Stay out of it, skinny boy,” says Burton, “You know what never mind I’m bored now. Let’s go Robb.” Burton leaves with Robb in tow. Michael starts to follow them but Lyssa stops him and shakes her head. ------------------------------------------------------- Michael lets the water from the shower run over him. This is has been going on for too long. I have to do something “I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. And to the Republic for which it stands. One nation under God. Indivisible with liberty and justice for all.... It feels so good to be back..” Michael punches the wall. “I scrutinize every word, memorize every line. I spit it once, refuel, re-energize and rewind. I give sight to the blind, my insight through the mind. I exercise my right to express when I feel it's time. It's just all in your mind, what you interpret it as. I say to fight, you take it as I'mma whip someone's ass. If you don't understand, don't even bother to ask. A father who has grown up with a fatherless past. Who has blown up now to rap phenomenon that has. Or at least shows no difficulty multi-task. And in juggling both perhaps mastered his craft. Slash entrepreneur who has helped launch a few more rap acts. Who's had a few obstacles thrown his way through the last half. Of his career typical manure moving past that. Mr. kisses ass crack, he's a class act. Rubber band man, yea he just snaps back.” Michael’s next punch connects with the punching bag. “Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness. As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed. Carry on, give me hope, give me strength. Come with me and I won't steer you wrong. Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog. To the light at the end of the tunnel. We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march. Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh. Take us right through the doors (c'mon).” I know what I have to do. Michael goes to look for Lyssa. ------------------------------------------------------------- Arya finds Robb in the library. “What is your problem?” Arya demands. “I have no idea what you are talking about Arya,” Robb replies like he knew nothing. “Don’t start becoming a bully. You are better than that. Don’t let Burton win,” Arya whispers. “That’s what your problem. You think you know me but you don’t,” Robb says angrily. Arya looks shocked. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about, Arya,” Robb continues, “You think it’s all about you when it’s not. I will become what I want to become. You have no say in that. Burton is the only friend I have don’t try to take that from me.” “He will do nothing but throw you away when he is done with you. I’m just trying to look out for you,” Arya tries to say through tears. “I. DON’T. WANT. YOUR. HELP!” Robb hisses then leaves her crying there. ------------------------------------------------------ >Mr. Shue and the New Directions gathered in the choir room. “Is that everyone?” asks Mr. Shue. “No we are missing Michael,” says Chase. “And Lyssa,” added Charity. “They are working on something,” replies Mr. Shue. A cheerio enters the room drawing everyone’s attention. “I heard you guys were doing auditions,” the cheerio says. “Yes we are,” says Mr. Shue, “And you are?” “My name is Carolyn.” “The floor is all yours.” “How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind. I can't win your losing fight all the time. How can I ever own what's mine. When you're always taking sides . But you won't take away my pride. No not this time. Not this time.” Carolyn starts to tap her foot. “The truth is hiding in your eyes. And its hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see. What kind of man that you are. If you're a man at all. Well I will. figure this one out. On my own. How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah. How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well. I think I know. I think I know. Ooh, there is something. I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true.” Mr. Shue looks at everyone and nods. “You are in Carolyn.” -------------------------------------------------- Mr. Shue meets Lyssa and Michael in Mr. Figgins’ office. “You two ready for this,” Mr. Shue asks. They both nod. They walk into Mr. Figgins’ office. “So you two want to start an anti-bully and suicide group called The Stand Ups?” Mr. Figgins asks as he reads the paper in front of him. “Yes, sir. It’s sort of like a support group for the bullied and people thinking about taking their lives,” Lyssa answers. Mr. Figgins looks at Mr. Shue. “And you want to be their sponsor?” Mr. Figgins asks Mr. Shue. “Yes.” “This won’t interfere with your duties as a teacher?” “No.” “Will it cause any disruption with the students?” “No.” Lyssa and Michael look back and forth between Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgins. Then at each other and shrugs. “Well if you feel that it will help some of the students I say yes but it will be on a probationary period. If it shows results it will stay,” Mr. Figgins finally says, “You got that?” Lyssa and Michael nods. Mr. Shue leads them out of the office. “Great that is step one,” says Mr. Shue,” I will see you two in glee club later. Both Lyssa and Michael nod. They watch as Mr. Shue walks away. Michael holds up his hand and Lyssa gives him a high five. They turn around into slushies to the face from Burton and Robb. “That will teach you to mess with me,” says Burton as he walks away. Michael tenses up. “This means war,” Michael says as he wipes the slushy off of his face. Lyssa just nods. ---------------------------------------------- “Michael and Lyssa are missing again,” states Arya. “The grapevine says that they got slushied by Burton and Robb,” says Chase. Arya just shakes her head. Another cheerio bounces into the room. “Audition?” asks Mr. Shue,”Olive?” Olive nods. Mr. Shue motions for her to start. “I stumbled up to the window. Opened the curtains to blinding light. Make up all over the pillow. What went on? What went on? What went on last night? You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah). Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah). It isn't even the weekend.Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me.” Everyone started to clap with the rhythm. “'Cause when the sun sets baby. On the avenue. I get that drunk sex feeling. Yeah, when I'm with you. So put your arms around me, baby. We're tearing up the town. 'Cause that's just how we do. We got that sweet, hot loving. Dancing in the dark. Out in the streets we're running. Shut down every bar. So put your arms around me, baby. We're tearing up the town. 'Cause that's just how we do. How we do, that's just how we do. How we do, that's just how we do.” “It seems that our group gets bigger and bigger every day,” Mr. Shue says with a smile. -------------------------------------------------- Burton walks up to Robb in the courtyard. “So I hear you want to start a “cool” glee club. I can help you will that,” Burton says wickedly. Burton motions to the four people behind him. “That is Gabi Townsend. Beside her is Alan Bancroft, Carlisle Mebarak and Agnes Mills.” Robb smiled at everyone. “So do we have a name?” asks Gabi. Yes. We are The Comeback kids. --------------------------------------------------------- Bailey walks into the choir room along with Maxwell. Lyssa narrows her eyes. “Hey guys this is Maxwell. He wants to audition,” Bailey introduces Maxwell. “Take the floor,” Mr. Shue says as he and Bailey sit down. “Honestly, why are my cloths out on the street? Honestly, I think you've lost your mind. I can't believe I came home to find my car keyed. Honestly I'm way too tired to fight. Round and round drama every time. Ima go 'cause I got no. Problem with saying goodbye. Is it wrong that I'm gonna be. Having the time of my life. 'Cause deep down I know. I should cry I should scream. And get down on my knees. I should say that I need you here. But I'm gonna party tonight. 'Cause honestly I just don't care. Honestly I just don't care.” Maxwell pulls Charity and Olive to their feet and begins to dance with them. “Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free. Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight. I'll go out get drunk again. Make out with all your dumb friends. Tag your face just to rub it in. Ima go 'cause I got no. Problem with saying goodbye. Is it wrong that I'm gonna be. Having the time of my life. 'Cause deep down I know. I should cry I should scream. And get down on my knees. I should say that I need you here. But I'm gonna party tonight. 'Cause honestly I just don't care. Honestly I just don't care.” Maxwell directed the last part to Lyssa. “Wait you two dated,” asked a confused Bailey. “Yes.” “No.” Bailey looks at Lyssa then Maxwell. “That was good, Maxwell,” Mr. Shue says as he shakes his hand. The bell rings everyone makes their way to their classes. Only Lyssa and Maxwell stay behind. “You are so heartless,” Lyssa says. “Me heartless,” laughs Maxwell, “What your brother did wasn’t my fault.” “You really have no caring about the people you hurt. Stay away from Bailey he deserves better then you,” hisses Lyssa, “You aren’t even gay.” “Oh you can’t go there. You want to talk about playing what you aren’t. Playing straight when you aren’t,” Maxwell counters. “Oh you can’t compare me and you. Because on like you I don’t lead innocent people on,” Lyssa spats before storming out of the choir room. Maxwell stood there with a wicked smile. ------------------------------------------------------- Lyssa rushed to the gym to meet Michael for their performance at the assembly for Stand Ups. “Sorry for being late. I was handling something,” explains Lyssa. “It’s ok. Mr. Figgins is about to introduce us,” replies Michael with a smile. Michael takes his place at the microphone in the front as Lyssa grabbed her guitar. “Here they are the Stand Ups,” Mr. Figgins says through his microphone. “Woah, woah. Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled, Then gone forever. It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised? Think back to the days we laughed. We braved these bitter storms together. Brought to his knees he cried, But on his feet he died.” Michael walks it the showers. Someone pushes him from behind. “Look at skinny. He thinks he can try out for football. Haha,” laughs the person who pushed him. “What God would damn a heart? And what God drove us apart? What God could make it stop? Let this end. Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this, A weightless step. On the way down singing, Woah, woah.” Lyssa starts her guitar solo. “Bang, bang from the closet walls, The schoolhouse halls, The shotgun's loaded. Push me and I'll push back. I'm done asking, I demand.” Lyssa walks into her house. “Jacen?” she calls out. Lyssa runs upstairs to her brother’s room. As she opened the door she hears a gun shot. “From a nation under God, I feel its love like a cattle prod. Born free, but still they hate. Born me, no I can't change. It's always darkest just before the dawn. So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.” “Tyler Clementi, age 18. Billy Lucas, age 15. Harrison Chase Brown, age 15. Cody J. Barker, age 17. Seth Walsh, age 13.” Michael says as Lyssa does another guitar solo. “''Make it stop, Let this end. This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin. But proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living. Make it stop, Let this end, All these years pushed to the ledge, But proud I stand, of who I am, I plan to go on living.”'' The music stops and the curtain falls. Michael smiles and looks over at Lyssa to see that she is crying. He rushes to her. “What is wrong? Don’t cry,” Michael says as he wraps her into a hug. ------------------------------------------------ Charity opened her locker as her phone vibrates. She reads that the message is from Bailey. He is probably off with Maxwell practicing slapping each other with their tongues. She notices a piece of notecard taped to the inside of her locker door. She takes if off her door and reads it. “The definition of BEAUTIFUL does not require the word SKINNY.” I wonder who it’s from. Could it be from Lyssa? Nah she is straight. Why can’t I crush on people who crush on me back? What she did with Michael and the anti-bullying group was amazing. So she has the personality and the looks but she is straight. This assignment for drama is going to so weird. She slams her locker as she receives another text. She opens it and it reads: ARCP for drama practice in 10 mins---------Lysssa. '' Charity smiles to herself as she makes her way there. She enters the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion to find Lyssa there already. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to come,” Lyssa says as Charity makes her way on to the stage. “And miss learning the ropes of stage kissing? Never,” replies Charity. Lyssa laughed. “I’ve never meet someone so excited to learn stage kissing. When I learned about stage kissing I was paired with Bailey. Don’t tell him I said this but he isn’t the best kisser I’ve kissed,” Lyssa says as she leans on a table that was set up on the stage. “I had a question for you,” Charity says as she takes out the note card out of her jacket pocket, “Is this from you?” Lyssa looks at the card and shakes her head. “It looks like you have a secret admirer,” Lyssa states. “I wish I knew who it is,” Charity says as she leans next to Lyssa. “Well whoever it is sure a lucky person,” Lyssa says with a smile. Charity raised her eyebrow at Lyssa. “Well I mean you are an amazing person. You don’t let obstacles stand in your way. You are just all around amazing. So anyone would be lucky to have you. That’s just my opinion,” Lyssa says with a slight smile. Charity smiles back. “So are you seeing anybody,” Lyssa asks. “Romantically, no one. Not since Bailey and I dated,” Charity replies. “You and Bailey? Oh cool,” Lyssa says quietly. “Yeah but he figured out that he was gay so we broke. How about you?” “Not seeing anyone. I kinda gave up on dating after what happened to my brother.” “What happened to him?” “He decided that life wasn’t living for.” “Oh I’m sorry, Lyssa,” Charity whispers. “It’s ok,” Lyssa says. A silence settled between them. They let it sit there for a few minutes. “So what are these ropes to stage kissing,” Charity asks breaking the silence. “Well. The biggest thing is what the director wants. If it’s just a peck or if they want a passionate kiss. So basically it’s up to the director,” Lyssa explains. “Is there a way to practice stage kissing?” “Yes and no,” Lyssa replies,” They generally do the actual kisses in dress rehearsal.” “And do the actors and actresses practice outside the rehearsal,” Charity asks. “Um yeah if they choose to.” “So if I ask you to do a stage kiss with me it wouldn’t be uncommon,” Charity contemplates . Lyssa takes a second to analysis the situation as Charity waits for her answer. “You can say no if it makes you uncomfortable,” Charity adds. “Oh no it wouldn’t make me uncomfortable it would just be the first time I would have done a stage kiss with,” Lyssa says, “Sure, if you would like to.” “Yeah it would give us both the experience,” Charity replies. “Ok the key is to make sure it looks real,” says Lyssa. Lyssa leans in towards Charity, who meets her halfway. Lyssa presses her lips softly to Charity’s lips. She feels Charity put her hand behind Lyssa’s neck pulling Lyssa closer to her. The kiss seems to take a turn that caught both of them off guard but neither breaks the kiss. It picks up a sense of urgency as Lyssa entwined her fingers in Charity’s hair. Neither seemed to want to break the kiss but they needed to breathe. Lyssa is the one to break the kiss. Both of them were breathless. ''She cannot be straight. There is no way. Not after that. “There you are Charity I have been looking for you,” Bailey says as he walked up the aisle. Lyssa rushes past Bailey, who looked confused. “We were talking about a touchy subject,” Charity says quietly. ---------------------------- Lyssa stood at her locker with her head against it when Michael walks up. “You ok,” asks Michael as he leans on the locker. Lyssa shakes her head. Michael wraps his arm around her. “Wanna talk about it.” Lyssa shakes her head. Michael pulls her towards the choir room. They are greeted by Mr. Shue. Lyssa sits by Michael instead of Bailey and Charity. “Well, I have to say this I’m proud of you guys. You handled what you guys went through this week with grace. Lyssa and Michael I have to tell you that you guys did the right thing in making the Stand Ups,” Mr. Shue says as he stood in front of the New Directions and their new members. Arya, Bailey and Chase stood up. “Mr. Shue we have set up a group number we want to perform for you,” says Chase. Mr. Shue nods. The New Directions stood in the courtyard dressed in tight black jeans with grey hoodies and black beanies with Arya, Bailey and Chase standing in the front wearing red hoodies. Arya starts off, “If you feel so empty. So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry. So ripped off so stepped on. You're not the only one. Refusing to back down. You're not the only one. So get up.” “Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” sang the New Directions. Chase continues,”If you feel so filthy. So dirty so fucked up. If you feel so walked on. So painful so pissed off. You're not the only one. Refusing to go down. You're not the only one. So get up.” “Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” Bailey sings,”If you feel so empty. So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry. Just get up.” “Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” Mr. Shue watched them from the crowd. He knew he had a strong willed group. Music Songs *Decode by Paramore. Sung by Carolyn Channing. *Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae. Sung by Maxwell Davis. *How We Do (Party) by Rita Ora. ''Sung by Olive Horan. *Mosh by ''Eminem. Sung by Michael Jones. *Make It Stop by Rise Against. Sung by Michael Jones. *Riot! by Three Days Grace. Sung by The New Directions. Covers Decode.png|link=Decode MIS.png|link=Make It Stop HWD.png|link=How We Do (Party) Mosh.png|link=Mosh Riot!.png|link=Riot! Honestly.png|link=Honestly Category:Upcoming Episode